Brad Clyde
Brad Clyde was a character who appeared in'' Murder 3: The Beginning''. He was a junior at Eldridge High School, Ravélei and Arthur Clyde's son, Ellis Jones' best friend, and good friends with Karla Tate and Ada Lovell. Brad usually kept to himself, even among friends and tended to keep many secrets. He didn't really trust anyone due to his harsh home life. It was revealed that he was actually switched with Braedon Harris at birth. He was the eleventh and final victim of Arthur's first killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder 3: The Beginning In 1990, Brad was actually born to the Harris' but was accidentally switched with Braedon Harris shortly after birth, he was then raised as Ravélei & Arthur Clyde's son, never aware who he really was. Seventeen years later Brad still living in Eldridge, went to the Waffle House diner and met there with Ellis. They chatted about Ada and Karla, Ellis said that he'd heard Karla wanted to have sex with Brad and he seemed hesitant, not telling Ellis that he had actually never done anything. Before leaving, Ellis invited Brad to his dad's club with Ada and Karla. Later that day, Brad returned home to find his mother on the floor and his father storming out of the house. After attempting to try and console his mother, Ravélei asked Brad to call Ellis and stay at his house. He then left his mother and went to stay with Ellis until he, Brad, Karla, and Ada all met in Ellis' father's club for a night of drinking, dancing, and fun, the group chatted for a bit before Ellis revealed that he'd brought a few cases of beer to share with his friends. They drank a little before Karla suggested turning on music, initially Ada volunteered to go get CDs but Ellis said it wasn't very safe out at night for a girl so he went out to get them. While they waited, Karla chatted up Brad and started to make out with him but this was cut off as a loud scream echoed into the club and the group ran outside to see what it was. They saw Kalina Burley's nude, dead body hanging from the broken down ferris wheel across the street, immediately Ada thought of Ellis and ran to his truck, magically knowing where it was, and found him dead. The next day at school, Brad, Karla, and Ada were called into the office before being greeted by a police officer and taken to the police station. After arriving and meeting with their parents, minus Brad's, he, Karla, Will Tate, Ada, and Savannah Lovell were all informed that Arthur was the prime suspect as the Killer as he'd disappeared and Ravélei was found dead as was his Arthur's therapist. Savannah then asked Will to take Ada for the night as she had to work, and Will then offered Brad to stay with them for the time being, Brad, Karla, Ada, and Will then went to the Tate's house. After arriving at Will and Karla's house, Ada offered to find some snacks for Brad. She talked with him for a bit, stating she was worried about her mother being gone and that she wished she'd have just gone with her. Brad also added to the worry and said that he thought he should just leave to which Ada disagreed. Will attempted to console Ada and Brad to make them feel better until Karla finished her shower, the kids then went out to the Waffle Hut diner to get some food and take their minds off of the murders. Brad talked about a memory of Ellis and the three of them shared a few laughs until Karla recieved a text from Will to get back home. They started to leave but Karla left her phone inside the building, once inside the door locked and Karla became trapped as Arthur revealed himself. Brad attempted to break the window but found that it was bullet proof and watched as one of his only remaining friends was forced to commit suicide to escape her killer. Brad and Ada ran half way across town before he said they'd have to kill Arthur. The pair ran to the police station to find help as Arthur made his way back to them, attacking Brad at first but was fought off my a punch to the mouth. Brad and Ada tried to keep the doors shut, but Arthur broke through. Officer Danny Chung was in the station and attempted to cover them as they hid from their persuer and Danny had then supposedly killed Arthur but his body disappeared and Ada had a very cynical 'saw that coming' attitude on the situation. The buzzing signal began coming from their phones and Arthur reappeared behind them before murdering Danny. After throwing Brad through the front doors, Arthur quickly disposed of Ada. Brad in a badly beaten and bruised state attempted to run but Arthur caught up to him and murdered him, too. Brad Clyde Brad Clyde Brad Clyde Category:Deceased